Presently, due to the requirement in most instances of specific equipment, tools and other items as well as the need of a power supply, many repair jobs cannot be done `on-site` and must be brought to the repair shop. This causes lost time, inconvenience, reduced productivity and higher costs.
For example, for many minor auto repairs, e.g., repairs relating to upholstery, painting, auto body, glass and mechanical repairs, the car owner must bring the car to the shop. The shop can't perform the repairs until a bay or other space becomes available in the shop. If compact, portable means were available to provide power for tools and carry the tools necessary to perform many repairs outside the shop itself in a convenient manner, productivity can be enhanced and costs thereby reduced.
In addition to uses related to auto repair, a similar apparatus could be used in large facilities, e.g., hospitals, schools and industrial settings where a portable shop which can fit into confined areas would be especially useful.